


Mikey'll never be satisfied

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: Based off of Alexander Hamilton's best ost Satisfied.





	Mikey'll never be satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with the genderbent mikey/female april o'neil and i made this. Oops.

"Why don't you go get her?" Mikey jumped, eyes darting to Casey, who's eyes are full of concern and curiosity. "What do you mean?" "You've been watching her for like five minute. I may be dumb, but I'm not blind."  
  
"I don't know what your talking about." Mikey flushed, eyes landing back on April. Casey flopped down next to the turtle. "You've been staring at April." Mikey sighs. "I would...But Donnie...he loves her, I can't do that to him." Donnie and April have equally getting closer after they met on the streets, saving her from the Kraang.  
  
She didn't mention how she was so pretty, and beautiful, only watched in awe. But when she turned back, she saw Donnie's helpless gaze, and knew, that April would be Donnie's.  
  
Mikey swallowed back the tears, introducing Donnie to April first, and then her brothers, and then herself. April and Donnie would hit it off, and much to Mikey's despair, watched as they got together. But she would be fine. Sooner or later.  
  
But for now, she would watch from afar, forever away from the one person she believed would satisfy her.


End file.
